From Obsession to Love
by M-Oislife
Summary: A sandstorm hits and knocks M-O unconscious. When he wakes up, he is human and in the middle of a walker-infested forest. There, he meets someone who will change his life forever. Currently on hiatus until further notice.
1. The Sandstorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, TWD, or any of its characters. I only own Michelle.**_

* * *

I will never forget the day the _Axiom_ landed. My siren went ballistic, but I had ignored it. My friend's life was in danger. His girlfriend saved him, thank God. A lot has changed since then. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Microbe Obliterator Unit 101. But everyone calls me M-O. Nowadays, life on Earth is nothing but a large chore. CLeaning up the city and use what we can find to rebuild it. I'm totally okay with cleaning. It's my job. Over the years I have gotten used to dirt and grime, but I'll NEVER get used to the sandstorms.

The sandstorms are the worst. Especially when the debris gets in your gears. That happened to WALL-E once and he was in the Repair Ward for a month. I thought EVE was going to malfunction from fear. Thankfully, that didn't happen. I've been lucky. Every time there was a sandstorm, I've been able to avoid it. But not this one time.

We were all working in the city, as usual, when WALL-E's alarm went off. We looked up, and there it was. A massive sandstorm heading in our direction. Everybody scattered. I rushed to the nearest abandoned building and tried to hide out in there. The winds howled outside. Sand and debris were everywhere. I was barely able to see. Yes, the winds got into the building. Somehow. Because I couldn't see, I didn't see it coming. A piece of metal hit me in the head. I could feel electricity seeping from me. The metal must have mad a hole because soon my head felt like it was more sand than metal. I was losing consciousness. I had to stay awake. I had to make sure everyone was okay, even if I wasn't going to be. It was no use. I collapsed. And the last thing I heard was WALL-E and EVE yelling my name.

* * *

 _ **Okay. So that first chapter was kind of short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Michelle and Carl

_**Sorry about the lack of updates.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E or Walking Dead. I only own Michelle.**_

* * *

"Look. Over there."

"What?"

"That."

"Is he still alive?"

"Maybe. He doesn't look like he turned. Yet."

"I think he'll pull through. He's still breathing."

Those were the first words I heard. I didn't recognize the voices. It was a male and a female. But I was confused. Breathing? Since when did I need to breathe? I'm a robot for crying out loud! I don't need to breathe! Do I?

"How did he lose consciousness? The only way for that to happen nowadays is from the sickness. But it doesn't look like he got bit." The male asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll check him out. The question I have is 'Why are his clothes so clean?' You'd think they'd have some sort of stain on them by now."

"Be careful, Michelle."

"Carl, I know what I'm doing."

I feel a hand touch me and start moving around. It almost felt nice, yet weird as well. I opened my eyes to see a blondish-brown haired girl, about 16. She wore a blue T-shirt and black sweatpants. She also wore blue and black sneakers. Her shirt had weird red stains on it. Behind her was a boy - around 14 - with messy dark brown hair, a camouflage T-shirt, jeans, heavy-duty boots, and a sheriffs' hat. Both of them had a handgun in their pocket. As soon as my eyes opened, the girl jumped back and grabbed her handgun. She pointed it at me and the boy did the same.

I held up my scrubbing brush - except it wasn't my scrubbing brush. I had _hands_. But not just _any_ hands. _Human_ hands. They were gloved with black rubber. I looked down at myself. I was human. I wore a white zip-sweatshirt with matching white sweatpants. The waistband was black. The sweatshirt had a black oval on each of my shoulder sides. I was also wearing black rainboots. I turned to the girl and boy, who were still pointing their guns at me. I held up my hands.

"Don't shoot. I mean you no harm." It was the first time I heard my new voice. It was deep. Well. Deep _er_.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded. Did I mention she looked absolutely beautiful?

"M-O."

"How'd you get this far? You look like you haven't killed a single walker, judging by your lack of weapons and incredibly clean clothing."

Walker? What's a walker? I just stared at her blankly. "What's a walker?" I asked.

"Biter? Shambler? Shuffler? Any of these sound familiar?" she asked.

"Nope."

"You've got to call them something."

I was starting to lose my patience. "Who's 'them'?!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Do you want to get us killed?!" the boy hissed.

"Killed by what? We're the only ones out here," I retorted, looking around. Grass and trees were everywhere. I've never seen so many trees in my life. But there were no signs of humans or animals or anything.

"Just be quiet and listen." the girl instructed.

I just did what was told. At first, I heard nothing. But in the distance, I heard moaning in groaning. It was unlike anything I heard before. "What. _Is._ That?"

"The walkers. You're new to the apocalypse, aren't you?"

"I've already _been_ through the apocalypse," I said, recalling the scene that greeted me when I first came off the _Axiom._

"No, you haven't. This probably isn't the type of apocalypse you're thinking of," the female explained. As soon as she said that, something caught my eye. A person was limping towards us. It growled at us, which was weird. As it got closer, I realized something was wrong with it. It had gray skin and it was falling apart. A deep bite mark was on its right arm.

The girl, who had lowered her gun, quickly brought it back up and shot the person in the head. I gasped.

"Why'd you just do that? He obviously needed medical attention!"

"If you're implying that was a human being, then you are wrong. That was a walker. It _used_ to be a person," she explained.

"Used to?" I echoed. Meanwhile, the moaning, groaning, and growling grew louder and I also heard fast shuffling. Something was coming towards us. Fast.

"Michelle? We should get going. Many of them are coming." The boy pointed out.

Michelle. That was a nice name. She turned to the boy. "Carl, I think we should take him with us."

"But you saw what Dad said when those other people showed up! I think he's gone crazy because Mom died."

"That was a while ago. Maybe he finally got his mind together."

"Well we need to get going soon," Carl said as he shot another walker that approached.

Michelle nodded and turned to me. "C'mon. We gotta go."

"Yeah. Um... I've never walked before."

"You've never _**what?!**_ " Michelle and Carl gasped at the same time.

"It's a long story."

"Try. It's now or never." Michelle said as a walker approached her. She grabbed it and smashed its head against a tree. Blood spattered everywhere. I jumped.

I carefully hugged a near-by tree and slowly rose to my feet. At first, it was hard to balance, but once I got my footing, it was easy. I tentatively took a step forward and it wasn't that hard. I took a few more steps and realized it was pretty easy.

Michelle smashed another walker head against the same tree she used before. Blood soaked her shirt and the tree. A pile of bodies was at the base of the trunk. More were coming. A few were coming for _me._ I didn't know what to do. I didn't have time to think. Even though I had just learned to walk, I had to run. So I turned around and bolted. It was surprisingly easy. And once I started, I didn't want to stop. I knew there had to be a reason for Michelle and Carl to be killing them. Maybe they do something terrible? Whatever it was, I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Michelle and Carl must have seen me run, because the next thing I knew, they were right at my heels. When we got out of the forest (which only took a few seconds because we were right at the edge), Michelle grabbed a backpack that was leaning against a tree. She bolted ahead of me and I just decided to follow her. Carl caught up with her, leaving me in the back. Which might be better. They knew where they were heading. I think.

We were starting to lose the herd that formed, but it didn't look like they were willing to give up anytime soon. I was starting to get tired of running. I wanted to stop, but I felt like I had to keep going.

Soon I spotted a large building. Giant fences surrounded it. A small tower was placed in every fence corner. Figures were scattered around the buildings yard. More walkers? As we got closer I realized it wasn't just any old building.

It was a prison.


	3. Michelle's Tale of Woe

_**All right! Another chapter! Time for us to meet the rest of the Group!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nobody. Only Michelle.**_

* * *

As we got closer to the prison, I noticed there was a man at the entrance. He was in his early twenties, wore a white T-shirt with dark blue sleeves, jeans stained with mud, boots, and a sun-faded red hat.

"Glen!" Michelle shouted. "Open the gate! We're being followed!"

"Who's that with you?" Glen shouted back.

"He's with us! Just open the gate!" Michelle almost screamed.

Meanwhile, I was getting lightheaded. Was it because I was running faster than I had ever gone before? Was it because I had to worry about running and breathing at the same time now?

Glen opened the door to the fence and the three of us bolted through. Glen quickly slammed the door shut. The walkers crashed into the gate, gnashing their teeth and growling. Some of them reached for us by sticking their hands through the gaps.

I was scared. I'd never seen anything like these things. I just wanted to go home. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. I really wanted to know how I was human.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carl, who was on my right.

"Hey, Moe. Are you aware your head is bleeding?"

I felt my eyes grow wide and I quickly put my hand on the right side of my head. When I touched it, I felt as though someone had set my head on fire. When I pulled my hand away, I noticed my glove fingers were covered in some sort of red substance. Blood. _My_ blood.

My mind started to whirl. I've seen other people's blood, but never in a million years would I expect to see blood flow my own body, let alone my head. I guess it was too much for my mind to handle because the next thing I knew I was staggering and then the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up, my wrists were bound to a pair of poles by ropes. The poles were supporting another mattress. I was lying in the bottom half of a bunk bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Michelle, who was watching me with a knife in her hand.

I started to panic. Did she plan on killing me while I was asleep? And if so, why hasn't she done so already?

"What's with the knife?" I asked, with an edge of fear in my voice.

"Relax. I only planned on using it if you had turned, but you clearly didn't."

Turned? What? "What?" I asked.

"You know, became a walker."

"Oh."

Michelle stood up and undid the ropes. I sat up. "So what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well, Carl caught you before you hit the pavement. Glen carried you inside. His girlfriend, Maggie gave us a confused look but said nothing. Daryl, another person in our group took one look at you and said, and I quote, 'He looks like he's never killed a walker in his life.' I told him you probably haven't and we won't know for sure until you woke up. Glen laid you on the bottom bunk we're sitting on right now, while Carl went to get the first aid kit. You were breathing, just unresponsive. I tied your wrists to the poles. This way, if you wake up and you were a walker, you wouldn't harm anyone. Once I did that, Carl showed up with the first-aid kit. I wrapped your head in case you were alive and still able to be saved."

"Oh. Thanks," I said.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We wait for Rick to come back from his run and then he decides if you can stay or not. Just between you and me, I hope you get to stay. You may be a noob to this lifestyle, but I feel like everyone deserves a chance. I just hope Rick sees that, too. He's just been ... off ... lately. Ever since his wife died. To be honest I don't miss her. But I do feel bad for Carl and Rick. Especially Rick."

"Why do you feel bad for Carl, though?"

"Did I mention he's Rick's son?"

"No."

"Ah. Lori - Rick's wife - was also Carl's mother."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a bit. I was just thinking about Michelle. Her beauty, her generosity, her strength, no one has ever made me feel this way before. Am I ...? No. Wati. Yes. Yes, I am falling for her. Now I can say I know how WALL-E felt when he first met EVE. I guess my only complaint about Michelle is that her clothes are disgusting and she doesn't seem bothered by it. Me, on the other hand, would do anything to stay clean. Part of me wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out with me, but I decided to get to know her better first.

"So. How did you end up here?" I asked.

"How did _I_ end up here?" she echoed.

I nodded, trying not to look eager. I failed miserably, but I don't think she noticed.

"Well, for a while it was me, my mom, my dad, my older sister and my twin brother. The five of us were running smoothly. One day though, everything changed. We lived in a town pretty far from here and one night it was flooded with walkers and there was no sign of them leaving. They stayed in that area for days. We were running out of food and we needed to get out of the town. It just wasn't safe anymore. So my dad carefully stepped outside, killed a walker, and brought the body inside. At least he tried to. On the way back in, another walker snuck up behind him and bit him where the neck connects to the shoulder. My dad collapsed, screaming in pain, and dinner was served for the walkers. The rest of us cried out, but there was nothing we could do,"

Michelle's eyes were welling up with tears as she told the story. She wiped her tears before continuing.

"My mom looked outside and said that there were fewer walkers in the backyard and that we should escape that way. So we did. Trying not to call attention to ourselves, we only killed walkers that came close to us. We also used knives instead of guns. One to save the bullets for a bigger emergency and two, the gunshots would echo and just call more attention. Unfortunately, my brother turned his head at the wrong time and he got bit the same way Dad did. I killed the walker that bit him while my mom took off her sweatshirt to see if she could stop the bleeding. Of course, the second she did _that_ the walkers turned on her _and_ my brother. There was nothing else my sister and I could do, so we just bolted. We shoved every walker out of our way and headed straight into the woods, hoping we'd lose the ones that were following us. That plan backfired. My sister tripped on a tree root and twisted her ankle. I know that sounds cliche and all, but that's what happened. I raced back and helped her up. She was slowing both of us down and she knew it. The walkers were catching up. She told me to just let her go and that I deserved a chance to move on. I didn't want to, but she almost pushed me away. Once she did that, the walkers dag into her. There was nothing left I could do, so I just ran.

I was by myself for a long time. Eventually, I stumbled across this prison, told Rick my story, and he let me in." She concluded.

I felt my own eyes well with tears. "I'm sorry, Michelle. I kind of know what that's like. Before this, a close friend of mine," I hesitated, trying to think of a way to put this without revealing I was once a robot and scaring Michelle or have her thinking I was crazy. "He died medically speaking, but he got resurrected."

Our conversation was interrupted by a voice I hadn't heard before.

"So Coral, where is this kid you want me to meet?"

"Up here, in Michelle's cell," said Carl's voice.

I looked around for the first time and noticed we indeed were in a small room with gray walls and the only way out was a door made out of steel bars. The back wall had a large red stain on it and I had a hunch what it was.

"Here comes Rick. Guess this where we find out if you're staying or not."

* * *

 ** _Aaaand that concludes another chapter. Until next time! Byeeee!_**


End file.
